


Quality Time,

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Total Drama
Genre: F/M, Zoey spends time with Mikes personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Zoey spends time with each of Mike's personalities after All-Stars and gets to know them. Note like a series of headcanon's then an actual fic.(Pretend the reset button dosen't happen)





	Quality Time,

Chester-|-

Zoey and Chester had an okay relationship. She hung out with her grandpa a lot so she knew what old people liked to do. Even though his appearances were brief(usually only when Mike was frustrated and that didn't last long) they would sit and talk, mostly old stories that she had know idea how he knew about cause Mike wasn't even alive then, but she would say they were okay. 

Svetlana-|-

Svetlana was an exciting person to be around. She moved gracefull and usually hung around longer then Chester. 

She talked a lot. Once she stayed long enough to take Zoey ice skating and she totally showed off(it was fun). Zoey had learned a little of Russian and France just to understand half of what she says and they have girl time(mostly gossiping about Mike). They have the closest relationship out of all the personalities. 

Vito-|-

Their relationship is very weak she'd say. Vito still kinda has a thing for Anne Maria and misses her but he can accept that Zoey likes Mike and makes him happy. Whatever they have is rocky, but when he's around long enough, they hang at the beach(headcanon that he surfs and kinda uses Svetlana's skill to help not wipeout). 

Manitoba-|-

He's interesting to say the least. He's always up for adventure and usually when they hang she ends up in a random part of town(or the police station) with a confused Mike and a fun new story. If their adventure gets a little too much she'll pull the hat off him and bring Mike back. (She also thinks it kinda hot when he says something like 'Crikey, or calls her 'Sheila')

Aaaaand that's it.


End file.
